brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 10:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC)}}| Today I will be reviewing 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle. A small set that went on sale about last year, but I was too busy with my beloved Monster Fighters, to buy. One year later, we have IM3, USM, and also a LEGO Marvel video game coming up. Shall you join me in my quest to found out if this set is any good? YES YOU SHALL. The Packaging Simple box, shows features on one side, and ages and such on the other. The Minifigures You get three figures in this set - 2 exclusive. Captain America He is obviously the only reason people are buying this set, as he is exclusive, and also pretty cheap. I think this is a pretty decent portrayal of Chris Evans portraying Steve Roger/Cap (portrayal-ception). The head piece is a little bit too tanned for the skin, but the rest is fine. It is easily recognisable to be the Cap, I mean, name me one other hero in tights, with a star on his chest and a shield? His shield is a good piece to have too - LEGO has done well with it. Chitauri General The Chitauri were villains in The Avengers who we never knew about, and villains that all comic book geeks visiting the film "said" they knew who they were. From memory, the Chitauri never actually injured any innocent human beings, and it IS The Avengers fault for waiting so long to agree to start fighting them. I am talking too much about the film. Anyway, the general is a nice figure, the head is easily reusable for a lot of things. It is very generic which is not too bad. He is armed with a gun of sorts, which is held in a position that seems rather uncomfortable, to be honest. Chitauri Soldier He is very similar to his general, but different colours (very, very slightly different colours). The head, again, is reusable, and the armour feels like it isn't too accurate to film, I never saw the Chitauri wear purple gloves. I am again, reading too much into all this. The Build Very simple build, maybe 5 minutes all together. The stickers are transparent, so it isn't too much to complain about. I did note the simplicity of the set, I would have liked it to go upto maybe 100-ish pieces, so we could get another figure, so it feels more like the battle pack they want it to be. The Set There is three builds: Captain America's cycle, Chitauri flick-fire station, and the chariot of dooooom. Cap's Cycle The first thing you build in this set - the cycle. It doesn't resemble what Captain America didn't use in the film either (Yes, Captain America never used any motorcycle in the film, but Bruce Banner used one). It is a lot like the cycle in that DC Catwoman set, so I am not too impressed with it. Chitauri Flick-'n'-Miss-iles Station Making fun of flick fires has never been so much fun. This is such a basic area of build, they could have at least added in like a small thing that makes this seem less bland. The Chariot of Doom This just seems like a more basic, smaller, and bland-er version of the one which is included in the Quinjet set.The flick-fire underneath is fairly useless. Again, I just find this bit too bland. It does have some noice pieces, but that is it. Overall As much as my critical wording of this review makes it seem like I dislike this set, I do not. I think it isn't bad for the price, you get 2 exclusive figures, and a cycle for Cap. -Czecho